


Sweet

by DreamyScience



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark, Established Relationship, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyScience/pseuds/DreamyScience
Summary: He has to hold his mouth because it's bleeding now. He looks up at Kurusu in shock. His boyfriend's mouth is hanging slack as he continues to stare at Akechi's lips, eyes lidded and dazed but also still hungry and lewd. He lets out a contented sigh that sounds close to a shaky moan, and that's when Akechi notices because they're just so damn long they're hard to miss, even in this dark room:"Did- did you always have … fangs?" He's completely dumbstruck. Are those things real?!Kurusu seems to come back to reality when he asks. His eyes snap up to Akechi's again as he opens his mouth to show them off, a lascivious smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he licks Akechi's blood off of them slowly before his expression melts back into a simple smirk."Dunno."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> *Takes a deep breath* 
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Hey everyone, so for those of you who don't know me ... yeah Akeshu is like my favorite couple of all time.
> 
> This is the first fic I've written for them, so I'm a little bit nervous, but it's finally done and it's here. I did my best with it, I hope that *someone* out there likes it. 🙏🏽.  
> I'm just sticking to something simple, this is the first fic in a collection of monster aus that I have planned for them. So there are way more of these to come in the future for those of you who may be anticipating more after you're done reading it ;).
> 
> Before we start the show there are a couple of things I thought I'd say, I always put a few "just in case warnings" at the beginning of all my fics, because I take something like triggers as well as people's feelings and thoughts about what I try to portray in my work very seriously. This fic, in particular, doesn't have too many dark themes but I thought I'd include a little list for all of you with some other important information anyway:
> 
> \- There is a lot of talk about blood and biting, probably obvious because they're vampires but whatever, I like to be thorough.  
> \- This fic is not intended to reflect what's in canon. As a matter of fact, it plays with some elements of the original story. You'll see what I mean as you read. I just thought I'd let everyone know that the characters may even seem ooc in some parts of it, if that bothers you in any way, please do not proceed, or do! And feel free to share your thoughts about that with me as well in the comments, via personal messages, etc, etc. I love getting a new perspective on things.  
> \- I guess there are a few moments where Akira does make Goro experience a few moments of anxiety and fear, it is short-lived, however, and they're not that intense.  
> \- I'm not sure what else I should warn yet, as always, if anyone sees something that I missed, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm always open to that conversation, I try to make my audience as comfortable as possible with what I put out.  
> \- I hope all of you enjoy it! Yikes okay ... I'll shut up now.

_**Stop by today** _

Akechi raises an eyebrow at the text sent from his boyfriend. It'd forced him to stop what he's doing even though he's buried up to his neck in case files that would probably take him at least a month to sort through. He has to bring the phone closer and squint at the screen to see if it really says what it does.

It looked like a standard text, but there was undoubtedly something … unusual about it.

Kurusu typically makes a habit of texting him out of the blue with God knows what depending on the day, but as far as _demanding_ his attention like that. He knows Akechi can be busy, and he's not typically this pushy. He considers that it's not a problem for him to come over, but the fact that it's posed as a command does bother him and sets his nerves on edge. He's about to send back an annoyed filled reply when a few more messages pop up on the screen.

**_Needy_ **

**_Need you_ **

**_Right now_ **

**_Come_ **

**_Help._ **

**_I need your help._ **

**_Can't take this anymore. PLeaSe._ **

**_You_ **

Oh.

Kurusu needs help with … _that_ kind of something.

He can't help but blush at the flurry of messages, was he … while he was texting him?!

… _Could_ he make time for that?

He bites his bottom lip contemplatively. When was the last time they had sex? He knows it was probably right here where he's sitting right now in his living room a week or two ago, and that was far too rushed and short-lived. It feels as if it's been a long time since he's felt Kurusu's skin on his, heard him panting in his ear, felt him _urgently_ grinding against him and moaning his name as if his life depended on it before he came-

He can make time.

He loves talking to his boyfriend and sharing sweet whispers filled with unconditional love and adoration, but he _really_ wouldn't mind getting blown right now.

_I'll be there. When?_

The next text is shot back immediately. It's unsettling.

**_I said now_ **

Demanding.

There's no doubt about it.

That tone is _definitely_ demanding, and there's still something off about that.

_On my way._

**_:) <3 _ **

Well, that is strange, but he figures Kurusu is always full of surprises. He knows for sure, based on his current perplexity, that he's more than likely about to be hit with the unexpected.

***

Le Blanc is dark when he arrives. The door is also locked.

Two strange things for two reasons.

The coffee shop is usually hit with the mid-afternoon rush hour crowd, and Kurusu _invited_ him here. Why would the door be locked now of all times?

Maybe he's just overthinking things.

He shakes those thoughts off, and steps inside tentatively. He can't help but feel like there's _nobody_ home, it feels too empty. The light is on in the attic; it provides a dull illumination for the stairs that lead up to Kurusu's room. As he moves towards them, Kurusu appears suddenly from the small hallway leading to the area where he typically makes coffee or curry. Akechi nearly jumps when he sees him because he barely notices when he creeps up on him. He's still wearing his apron. These are his typical working hours. Did he really close down Le Blanc just so that they could have sex? Akechi is not complaining, but that's added to the extensive mental list that he's making of all the things that he's never seen Kurusu do before today.

His eyes are the next thing that grips his attention. They're glowing bright red as he stares at Akechi; they're like bright-lit coals on a fire. He's… pretty sure it's still dark in here, and he's also confident that his boyfriend's eyes are usually a soft grey. Are those contacts? Why is there something animalistic about them? He notices Kurusu's pupils are more similar to a cat's than a human's.

" _Goro_. I missed you."

He takes a step back and feels himself subconsciously grab for his gun that's not even on his hip.

Yeah, of course, Akira's voice is _deep_ , but not _that_ deep.

He imagines that's what the bottom of the ocean would sound like if it were a sound, it's smooth, low and rumbly, but there's something startlingly ominous about it, not to mention _that tone._ It's still vibrating in his ears as if someone had struck low pitched tuning forks right next to them. He can't explain the way it washes over him and grips his mind in a tight hold. It makes him feel tense as it sends chills down his spine and nearly chokes his own words out of him when he tries to speak.

 _What_ in _the world_ is going on here?

"W-we saw each other yesterday." He manages to get a few words out in the end. He briefly wonders if he should mention that Kurusu's eyes are glowing like lamps in this dark room. That's not normal, but he leaves it to be what it is. Maybe it's… just his imagination? He had a long night. "I wasn't doing anything yet, so I had time. You said you needed me for something?"

"Yeah. I did." Kurusu's presence is nothing less than overwhelming when he steps from behind the counter and gets closer … no … there's no way in hell those are contacts.

Everything in Akechi tells him to _turn_ and _run_ , but he stays frozen in place as Kurusu approaches him slowly. When he stops directly in front of him, hands in his pockets, shoulders pulled back, chest slightly puffed out. He scrutinizes Akechi. Kurusu's smirk grows before he runs his tongue over his lips slowly when their eyes meet; it tugs a gasp out of Akechi with the way they seem to bore into his soul. They're devouring him, engulfing him in God knows whatever the fuck this moment was supposed to be for him. He feels small, like a small animal caught and cornered by a predator in the wild.

He can tell he's just staring. He can't know if he's blinked or not since he'd first stepped foot in Le Blanc. 

"You're acting _strange,_ Akira."

Kurusu doesn't say anything at first. He just holds his gaze before he hums in response; then briefly jerks his chin over his shoulder in his room's direction and says, " **Upstairs**."

Yet again, not a question, not even a request, but a _demand_.

He's a mixture of frustrated and undeniably _compliant_ if they're about to do what he thinks they are. He typically doesn't mind a dominant Kurusu; there's just something undeniably _off_ about this exchange.

Before he can muster up the courage and ask if everything is okay, he feels a harsh grip on his chin as he's pulled in for a kiss and a tongue forcing it's way past his lips before he can protest. He's still stuck staring at Kurusu from the initial shock, but it eventually subsides as he closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. It's deep and satisfying, and he can't help but moan as their lips continue to slide against each other passionately and aggressively, almost as if they were fighting. He hears and feels Kurusu _growl_ hungrily into his mouth before he whispers, "l _ove you_ ," in-between their kisses. Just as his mind starts to go blank when he hears Kurusu full-blown moan and tries to pull him closer so that they can press against each other, he cries out in pain and pulls back suddenly when something _sharp_ pricks the inside of his bottom lip.

He has to hold his mouth because it's _bleeding now_. He looks up at Kurusu in shock. His boyfriend's mouth is hanging slack as he continues to stare at Akechi's lips, eyes lidded and dazed but also still hungry and lewd. He lets out a contented sigh that sounds close to a shaky moan, and that's when Akechi notices because they're just _so damn long_ they're hard to miss, even in this dark room:

"Did- did you always have … _fangs_?" He's completely dumbstruck. Are those things real?!

Kurusu seems to come back to reality when he asks. His eyes snap up to Akechi's again as he opens his mouth to show them off, a lascivious smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he licks Akechi's blood off of them slowly before his expression melts back into a simple smirk.

"Dunno."

Akechi just continues to stare at him in shock.

"Upstairs." He repeats, and then he turns to leave.

He can feel his stomach drop.

_Nothing feels right about this._

His legs can't stop shaking, but somehow, for some reason, they force him to follow.

When he gets up to Kurusu's room, he's grabbed and then forcefully shoved onto his bed. A soft gasp leaves him when he's then pinned with his wrists above his head. His boyfriend's eyes haven't stopped glowing. They're staring down at him, gaze and expression hungry and cold.

"You might feel a little weird for a couple of hours after I'm done," he smiles as he drags a knuckle down Akechi's cheek with his free hand, "but don't worry, it's not gonna hurt, I promise."

"What's not gonna hurt?" Akechi asks breathlessly, "you know I don't mind you hurting me, but usually, we-" Kurusu hushes him with his finger.

" _Shh._ It's not that kind of hurt today … but … maybe …" Kurusu chuckles darkly, "… that'll come later." He rubs his thumb against Akechi's lip before he uses it to drag it down and examine the two puncture wounds that he left. "I need some blood from you."

_Wait …_

_What?_

“E-excuse me?” Akechi blurts out.

"I _need._ Some _blood_. From _you_. Pretty boy." He jabs Akechi's chest when he says 'you.' There's a smile on his face that's gentle and sweet, but it majorly conflicts with the way his request, if they could even call it that, made Akechi feel.

" _Blood_? What do you mean, blood?"

Kurusu's gaze goes from sweet to threatening in a split second, and the new expression cuts through him like a knife. The urge to run, or shrink away rises in Akechi again. He tugs on Kurusu's hands above him, and they don't budge. Was this some kind of joke? "Akira, this isn't funny." He's getting irritated now.

The grip on his wrists only tighten, Kurusu growls above him. " _Calm down_."

"I can't exactly stay calm with you acting so strange," Akechi hisses at him, full-blown exploding, "at least tell me what's going on with you!"

Kurusu's eyes widen when he snaps at him, he jerks his grip away from Akechi as though he'd been burned. He sits up on Akechi's hips and covers his mouth with both hands. His eyes stop glowing and fade to their natural grey color, they're threatening to spill over with tears.

"H _… help-_ … _help_ …" Kurusu says on the breaking end of a sob. He closes his eyes and leans over Akechi, hands on either side of his head. His eyes are closed and he's panting as if he'd just gotten done running a marathon. "I need … I need your help Goro; I _can't_ _keep_ fighting it …"

Akechi is speechless.

He doesn't remember doing drugs this morning. What was in that coffee?

He blinks up at him and begins to sit up, but Kurusu leans into his neck before he can fully.

"I need your help … I don't want to fight it … anymore … too hard … _vampire_ side effect … need … help- …"

"You're confusing me." He's mostly frozen with fear at the sound of Kurusu's voice, genuinely desperate and needy. It also sounds like _him_ again. He tries to continue to sit up and reach his arms around him. He's still in complete and utter shock by the 180 in his personality.

"Let me make it **clear** for you then."

He can feel Kurusu smirking against his neck. And then Akechi is pinned again, this time by his shoulders. All he sees is the wild look on Akira's face before he sees him lunge for his neck-

-and then … _nothing_.

He was frozen with fear now, though. His eyes are still closed as he waits for the bite's feeling, but it never happens. When he opens his eyes, Kurusu is staring down at him smirking again.

" _Monster_ …" he finally gets out, "y-you're not Akira. I don't know what you are, but you're not him."

' **Kurusu** ' just _laughs_.

"It took you long enough," he teases, "Hmm, aren't you supposed to be one of the city's top detectives? Didn't you study this stuff in high school and college?" He leans in towards his neck again, Akechi tenses and turns away from him when he does. "God, you smell so … _irresistible_. You have _no_ idea. This is _so_ much better than the lingering scent of you on all his clothes. No wonder he loves _devouring_ you so much. Your blood smells so sweet, and it's so _strong_." 'Kurusu's' nose brushes Akechi's neck. His heart drops down into his chest, and he gulps.

Okay.

Try to stay calm.

"You're so perfect, Goro. Pretty food to play with."

Okay … no …

He has to take a moment to just … _internally_ scream about the fact that-

**_-A vampire?!_ **

**_My boyfriend is a fucking vampire?!_ ** **_And he's a vampire that's trying to suck my blood right now! When did this haappppeeeen?! What the fuck is going oooonnn???!!!!?_ **

He takes a sharp inhale.

Okay, freak out over.

 _Calm_ … _try_ to stay calm.

"If you want my blood … you can have it. This doesn't have to be done forcefully." He says carefully. This was not his Akira, that much he can tell. He's not entirely sure who he's talking to anymore. He's not entirely sure if he's real anymore or still in the same timeline either. What is today? He came here to fuck, not to be fucked with. "I wouldn't fight you on that. You seem hungry, so take from me what you need."

"The human side of me wanted to protect you from this … _so badly_." He starts, dark and low, "It's why I never asked."

"You could have, it's okay, take whatever you want."

"I don't think you understand." 'Kurusu' pushes down on his shoulders. Akechi only glares up at him sharply. "That other part of me is so scared about drinking from you. He's not sure if we'll be able to stop ..."

"Don't rope him in with you."

"Hah?" 'Kurusu inquires softly, "but he and I are two halves of the same whole. We both love you," 'Kurusu' licks his lips, "provided that's for different reasons."

"You're not him. You don't know anything about him."

Akechi's eyes widen as 'Kurusu' holds his jaw in an iron grip before bringing their faces so close that their noses are touching. He's smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes, they're harsh and ravenous.

"I'd like to get to know you both. I plan on staying." He nearly throws Akechi backward again when he sits up. "Might as well get used to me. You're pretty sharp to figure out we're different people so fast. I don't know what he wants from you," he says slowly, "but I know what _I_ want. I want to hear you _whine_ his name and feel you _squirm_ under me while I take everything that I know you can give me from you." His smile turns cold to match his eyes. "It'll feel good … once it's over." Akechi looks up at him in shock for the hundredth time that day. He gulps at the implication of what'll happen if he gives in to this. 'Kurusu' seems to recognize his fear; he slowly pulls off of him when he realizes Akechi was no longer trying to wriggle out of his grip. "Look at that expression. You're _so cute_."

He can't believe this is happening today, why is it always _something_ with this man?

He sighs and then takes a deep breath. He smiles and then reaches up towards 'Kurusu,' it was his turn to look shocked, but he doesn't move away. He lets Akechi cup his cheeks, and rub his thumbs over his cheekbones.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but … it's okay, Akira … I don't mind if you do it. You need it to stay alive right?"

Kurusu hums softly and then cocks his head curiously. His red irises start to fade to grey. They soften, and something in them seems to ask him, _are you sure it's okay?_

"I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Kurusu closes his eyes and turns to kiss one of his palms, " _Goro_ …" he whispers.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. Are you there?"

The switch is almost instant. When Kurusu opens his eyes again, the red irises have returned.

"You don't know _what_ I'm capable of."

Those eyes are terrifying and _hauntingly_ pretty, and Akechi thinks to himself that maybe being bitten won't be too bad-

No, wait, he should be terrified.

"Maybe not, but I do know what _he's_ capable of." 'Kurusu' scowls at him.

"He's not even here right now-" his eyes flicker back to grey as he says that, and then he goes quiet.

Akechi blinks a few times and slowly pulls his hands back to rest them on either side of his head.

Did weird vampire Kurusu just die?

Can they fuck now? He's tired of this.

"This is all probably weird for you."

" _Akira-_ " he starts but stops himself and sighs, "weird is an understatement. I don't want to know how you ended up becoming a vampire." He's truly sick of this. "You weren't supposed to go into the metaverse without me again. Whenever you do, stuff like this happens."

"It wasn't voluntary," he whines, "I was sent there."

"That's not the- … you know what we're done talking about this, _for now_. You keep asking me for help, what do you need help with? And you better hurry up before the other guy comes back."

"There's a particular condition for curing this ailment. I just- I'm… _afraid_ of it."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it." Akechi's eyes are serious when he says it. He can't help but notice his boyfriend's blush at his words. "You'd do the same, and we both know it."

"So … I have to suck your blood …"

"Oh, that's easy enough."

"… the thing is you might feel a little weird afterward…" he clears his throat and looks away. A deep rose-colored blush sets into his cheeks.

Akechi's raises an eyebrow at him, "weird as in …"

"Well, the process is really … _intimate_ … and the first part of it does hurt. Not to mention if I don't do it right, er, you could end up becoming a vampire too."

"T-that's-" he starts to ask more questions, but then stops because he had a feeling the explanation he'd get will just make all of this even more confusing. He sighs and then looks up at Kurusu with concern, "Will it hurt a lot?"

"I don't know. I'm scared to find out; it's why I didn't want to ask." He stares at Akechi lovingly, "the last thing I wanna do is hurt you, or possibly kill you, especially because of my own stupid mistakes."

Akechi's eyes soften when he hears Kurusu's confession.

"I know, and you won't. I trust you."

"You shouldn't."It's 'Kurusu' talking. So he's not dead then, "he is right though you'll-"

" **-You be quiet.** " Kurusu cuts him off with a harsh tone. His eyes are now glowing and fading from red to grey perpetually. "You did what I needed you to do. Shut up."

Akechi doesn't have to see him come out to know that 'Kurusu' had shrunk away in fear from Kurusu's tone. He can't help but look up at him lovingly.

He looks down at Akechi again, "are you ready?" Akechi gulps. As ready as he'll ever be. Kurusu moves his hands to his wrists and holds him down. "I-I need to do this, with _my_ mind … don't know how long … I can keep him at bay …" He sounds like he's struggling; there was no time to waste.

Akechi nods up at him.

"I'm ready."

Kurusu lunges forward and bites down on his neck, _hard_. When he feels his fangs break his skin, it _truly_ does hurt; it feels like a hundred volts of electricity runs through his body. Then all of that slowly begins to melt into pleasure the longer Kurusu stayed attached to his neck.

"Aahn~ …"

He's not sure if this should feel as good as it does. Instead of the electric shock, his entire body is overheating pleasantly now. His head begins to feel heavy, cloudy, and pleasantly drunk. He grips the back of Kurusu's hair before he can feel himself whining and bucking his hips up towards him. It earns him a growl above him in response when their hips meet. He moves his head to give Kurusu more room as his eyes glaze over with lust. In conjecture with all this pleasure, he can indeed feel his life draining from him, but he's enjoying every second of it.

After Kurusu detaches, and Akechi finally lets go of his hair, he rubs his lips slowly up his neck and then over his mouth as he opens it on a moan. He can feel his blood smearing everywhere, Kurusu begins to lick up some of it before he finally pulls back to look at him.

Akechi looks up at him with a lovesick smile, his eyes now glowing red too, still filled with lust, and overblow with pleasure and desire.

He cups his face and slowly drags a thumb across his cheekbone, "hey beautiful." He smirks at him.

"Hi," Akechi responds as he leans into his touch.

"That wasn't so bad," Kurusu hovers above his lips. He feels like he's everywhere now like he can feel him through his clothes. It's as if every part of their bodies are touching, and he's _overwhelmed_ with how much of his world is just his boyfriend right now, "was it?"

Akechi chuckles against his lips and then moans again when Kurusu moves to kiss all over his neck. "A-ah … I feel … _good_."

"Yeah? _Me too_." Akira mutters against his lips before he kisses him soft and slow. Akechi is sure the metallic taste he's registering is his own blood, regardless he slowly grinds his hips up into his boyfriend's and moans into the kiss as if he can't help it. Kurusu pulls back to kiss down his throat; he licks the small mark on his neck before nipping at it possessively.

"Akira …"

"Hmm?"

"Am I gonna turn?"

"No baby, I did it right. I still need more from you, though. We're just taking a break right now."

"Am I … gonna die if you-"

"Just relax, okay?"

"Okay."

They're quiet for a moment before Kurusu let's out.

"I won't let you die. I'll stop before we go too far. I promise."

Akechi smiles to himself and nuzzles into his hold.

" _Okay_."


End file.
